


Forbidden

by littlehutbeach



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Parabatai Bond, The Circle (Shadowhunter Chronicles), The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Waywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehutbeach/pseuds/littlehutbeach
Summary: HM500: WeaponWhen Alec kissed a warlock, Robert reminisced about his own past.
Relationships: Mentioned Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Robert Lightwood & Michael Wayland, Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Forbidden

The day Alec kissed a Downworlder in front of Clave officials, a male Warlock who was known to be a Lothario, Robert was stunned at first. When that wore off, anger and then denial followed. Not to mention humiliation. 

Because Idris loved to gossip. 

Within hours, everyone knew the Lightwoods were consorting with demon spawn. Again. Robert even heard the good ol’ nickname ‘Lightworm’ whispered a couple of times as he passed by. And so the Lightwood name that had already been dragged through the mud by himself and Maryse for their bad decisions almost twenty years ago was once again synonymous with incompetence and immorality. Here they were supposed to be repairing what was left of their political career and instead his eldest son went and put them right back where they started, if not in a worse position than before. 

With time, when the news settled, Robert paused to reflect on his own past. He couldn’t stop thinking about Michael Wayland, his parabatai, whom he estranged himself from out of fear and shame many years ago. He forced himself to put some distance between them, to block his side of the bond so he could look at Michael in the eye and lie. 

“You stop it,” Robert had said lowly as he backed away from Michael who’d just kissed him on the lips. Thankfully for them, they’d been in the privacy of Wayland Manor’s backyard where Michael had started forging weapons and away from prying eyes. 

Michael had immediately backed off, so fast like he’d been burned. “I’m sorry,” he’d said in a small voice without meeting Robert’s eyes. “Robert, please don’t go. Please, I won’t do it again.” And Robert had just stood there, frozen in shock and trying to process the events that led up to that sorrowful moment. Before he’d closed off the bond, he felt the pang of mortification and regret. Most of all, an insurmountable amount of love and affection that rolled over him like a warm summer breeze. For a brief second, Robert had been overwhelmed by the familiarity of it and, he would deny it till his dying breath, even kissed him back. 

“Just say it’s okay,”  Michael had pleaded. “ I need to hear you say that.”

“It’s not okay!” Robert had snapped back. “There’s something wrong with you.”

Back home, Robert caught sight of his reflection on the hallway mirror and noticed the dirt smudge on his cheek. He stared at it for a long time wondering if he’d done the right thing. The parabatai bond may have been closed on his end but the rune remained right where Michael had lightly gripped him to bring their bodies closer and it throbbed. 

_ These feelings are forbidden. _

For the next few years, Robert treasured the ugly Keris blade Michael made for him. He often stared at it longingly in the place of his now mangled parabatai rune, which had almost completely faded away over time. The Clave made sure of it. 


End file.
